


Шизофрения, или Салон Джерарда Уэя

by navia_tedeska



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Philosophy, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странные дела творятся в этом тату-салоне на углу. Я отвечаю - странные. И мастер явно не в себе. Никогда не ходите туда, даже из любопытства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая. Глава 1. Dies Illa

**Author's Note:**

> Закончено. Главы добавляются по ходу редактуры.  
> Бета - Эйк
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

— Что. Это. За. Хуйня?!

Невысокий парень с асимметричной причёской монохромного цвета стоит спиной к высокому старинному зеркалу в деревянной обшарпанной раме. В его руках другое небольшое зеркало, в котором он видит отражение своей лопатки с новенькой, только что набитой, татуировкой.

Мастер сидит напротив в кресле у зашторенного наглухо окна, затягивается толстой сигарой и прямо из горла заливает в себя что-то, очень похожее на коньяк или виски. 

— Это... То, что ты просил, кажется, — безразлично отвечает мужчина.

— Нахуй! — парня начинает трясти, от злости он почти прокусывает себе проколотую губу с колечком в ней. — Я просил что-то вроде дракона, мудак! Вроде дракона! — орёт он, и слюна разлетается вокруг мелкими каплями.

— А там что? — усталый голос из недр кресла. Глоток. Медленная затяжка и долгий выдох после задержки.

— Ты только что. Сам. Набивал мне это говно. Ты не помнишь, что там?! — зеркало летит на диван, и парень двигается в сторону мастера, явно намереваясь совершить насилие с летальным исходом.

Доходит. Поворачивается спиной.

— Я не вижу. Высоко, — даже не пытаясь рассмотреть, говорит мужчина.

— Сука! — парень садится на колени так, чтобы спина и лопатка оказались перед безразличным лицом.

— О... миленько вышло, — мужчина снова делает долгий глоток из полупустой пузатой бутылки.

Парень просто не верит своим ушам. Разворачивается, резко вырывает бутылку из тонких пальцев небритого мужчины с отросшими сальными крашеными волосами. Музыка из колонок сводит с ума. Эта грёбаная классика. За то время, пока набивалась тату, она успела вынести весь мозг, внести его обратно и снова вынести. Она бесит!

Он вскакивает и сильным ударом по кнопке обесточивает вертушку, на которой крутится винил. Она беспомощно вздыхает и постепенно замедляется, игла с тихим жужжанием поднимается, и этот взрывающий голову вопль: "Dies Illa..." обрывается на середине, наконец принося тишину.

— Дальше моё любимое... "Tuba mirum", — мужчина чешет голову освободившейся рукой. Снова затяжка, всё по кругу.

Парень с горящими гневом глазами делает большой глоток из бутылки. Коньяк! Кашляет — это было неожиданно. Бутылка встаёт на край стола, а он в два шага запрыгивает на сидящего мужчину и с силой трясёт за грудки расстёгнутой, запачканной черным и розовым пигментом рубашки.

— Козёл, очнись! Ты набил мне грёбаного. Единорога! С розовой гривой и хвостом! Я просил дракона — ты набил единорога. Улавливаешь разницу?!

Голова мужчины мотается от тряски. Лицо его совершенно бесстрастно и не выражает эмоций.

— Прости, я отвлёкся. Музыка располагает уйти в свои мысли. Всё-таки Моцарт был гением, ты так не думаешь? Наверное, из-за этого грива вышла розовой, изначально я планировал белую.

— Ты планировал?! — очередная порция слюны слетает с губ. — Я просил набить дракона, чёртов ты ублюдок! Ты что, не слышишь меня?!

— Я слышу, — долгая затяжка, и парень от такой наглости даже перестаёт трясти его. Вдох, задержка, неторопливый выдох и прикрытые глаза. Рука уходит в сторону, с сигары срывается пепел прямо на пол. — Но это было невозможно.

— Какого хуя? Что в этом невозможного?!

— Всё. От начала до конца, — мужчина слегка покачивает головой, будто в такт оборванной музыке, которая непонятным образом продолжает звучать в его мозгу. — У тебя там единорог. А значит, не может быть дракона. Кажется, всё логично? — прикрытые глаза резко распахиваются. Два затушенных угля смотрят внутрь, доискиваясь до сути. У парня перехватывает дыхание, он нервно сглатывает и убирается с колен мужчины, на которых сидел всё это время. 

Футболка. Толстовка. Сумка с длинным ремнём через плечо. Кожа болит, сумка перепрыгивает на противоположную сторону. Прощальный, горящий ненавистью взгляд в сторону кресла. Мужчина сидит с закрытыми глазами и упивается незвучащей музыкой, шевеля губами, вторя хору. Сигара умерла наполовину, под ней – кучка пепла на полу.

Сука.

Хлопок двери.

Мужчина облегчённо откидывает голову назад, на мягкую спинку кресла. Затяжка. Медленно. Пауза. Душа сигары смешивается с внутренностями тату-мастера. Неторопливый выдох, дым неохотно покидает полюбившуюся обитель, расползаясь по укутанному в шторы сумраку комнаты.

— Розовый единорог. Джерард, ты пиздец, — недолгая тишина. 

— Я знаю. Но он там должен был быть. Так сказало его тело. 

— Так сказала твоя шизофрения.

— Пусть будет так. Уйди, я хочу спать.

— Включить?

— Да.

Мужчина тяжело встаёт. Нажатие кнопки – вертушка благодарно вздыхает, раскручивая пластинку, шурша, игла опускается на прежнее место.

"Tuba mirum spargens sonum" — раздаётся из динамиков красивый баритон, мужчина блаженно улыбается и оседает в кресло.

— Сладких снов.

Молчание в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies Illa (лат.) - День гнева. Строчка из Реквиема, в данном случае - авторства В.А. Моцарта.
> 
> Tuba mirum spargens sonum (лат.) - оттуда же. "Трубный глас, разносящийся"


	2. Часть первая. Глава 2. Andante con moto

— Ауч! Больно же! — парень вскрикивает от сильного толчка в плечо сзади.

— За такую свинью, Майки, ещё крепче надо бы...

Они не спеша идут по аллее от университета к кемпингу, где живут в соседних комнатах.

— Хэй, Фрэнки. Что случилось? — Майкл искренне волнуется, глядя на расстроенное лицо друга.

— Случилось то, что я вчера послушался твоего трёпа и пошёл к твоему больному брату.

— Так вы всё-таки встретились? И как твоё новое тату? — искренний интерес в голосе.

— Ты меня слушаешь? Я сказал, что это был дерьмовый совет, Майки. Твой брат не в себе, он больной на всю голову придурок.

Майкл резко останавливается, в то время как его друг с монохромными волосами делает ещё несколько шагов и, наконец замедляясь, оборачивается:

— Ну что ещё?!

— Никогда... Слышишь меня?! Никогда не говори так про Джерарда. Он мне и мать, и отец, и дядя, и тётя, и единственный брат, ты прекрасно знаешь, что у нас с ним никого нет, кроме нас самих. Ты знаешь, что он растил меня с пяти лет, когда родители разбились, - кроме шуток, Майки почти плачет, неподвижно застыв посередине пустой аллеи.

Фрэнк, вздохнув, возвращается назад и крепко обнимает его за начинающие подрагивать плечи.

— Чёрт, Майки, прости. Я ляпнул это, не подумав. Конечно, я всё знаю, мы ведь всё друг про друга знаем, ты рассказывал мне... Просто я сильно расстроился вчера, твой Джерард набил мне такую херь, ты представить себе не можешь.

— Покажешь? — слышится заинтересованный голос, приглушённый плечом Фрэнка.

Подняв глаза наверх в немом вздохе, Фрэнк отстраняется и, осмотревшись по сторонам безлюдной улицы, быстро расстегивает рубашку до середины и оголяет плечо, поворачиваясь спиной.

Секунда молчания, и ничего не происходит, а потом оттуда доносится сдавленное истерическое хихиканье. Фрэнк быстро натягивает рубашку обратно и застёгивает пуговицы.

— Ты до сих пор настаиваешь на том, что твой брат адекватен? — спрашивает он у безостановочно фыркающего Майки.

— Уж можешь мне поверить, Джерард — один из лучших мастеров на всём восточном побережье. Как только я поступил сюда и уехал, он исколесил его вдоль и поперёк, от Бостона до Майами, участвуя в тату-парадах и конкурсах, ни разу не проигрывая в них.

— И какого же хрена его принесло к нам на западное? — задаёт риторический вопрос Фрэнк, искоса поглядывая на Майкла.

— Позвонил. Сказал, что соскучился и теперь хочет попробовать работать тут, поближе ко мне.

— Уехать из Нью-Йорка в Калифорнию, в богом забытый Окленд? Прости меня, Майки, но я до сих пор сомневаюсь в его адекватности. Сколько ты с ним не общался? Может, он за это время изменился?

— Почти два года, как поступил в Университет. Мы созванивались изредка, но я был весь в учёбе, а он — в работе. Можно сказать, мы почти не общались. Брат классный, и всё с ним в порядке. Конечно, у него есть свои странности...

— Блять, он набил мне единорога с розовой гривой! Майки, ты же видел! Между прочим, эту тату не свести никак! Ты понимаешь? Только перебить, но у меня нет таких денег сейчас и не предвидится в будущем, — разволновался Фрэнк, глядя на то, как Майкл снова начинает посмеиваться, явно вспоминая набитое на лопатке довольное жизнью копытное, таинственно косящее глазом.

— Успокойся, дружище. Там пока только контуры, работа не закончена и наполовину. Не знаю, зачем он это сделал, но я уверен, что это не шутка, и так на самом деле надо.

— Кому, блять, надо? Шизофрении твоего брата?

— Прекрати. Я же просил, — обидчиво сдвигает брови Майкл. — Мне не нравится слушать такие слова про Джерарда.

— Угу, прости... — бубнит Фрэнк. — Я никак не могу успокоиться, вспоминая эту мерзость на спине.

— Между прочим, смотрится очень мило. Когда он её закончит, это будет крутое тату, лучшее из тех, что сейчас на тебе есть.

Сука! Лучшее тату в виде упоротого розовогривого единорога! Хуже шутки для такого брутального парня, как Фрэнк, сложно было придумать. Но он стойко сжимает зубы, удерживая внутри очередные ругательства в адрес старшего Уэя, так как добрые отношения с лучшим другом однозначно важнее всего этого. Тату перебиваются, гнев уходит, а друзей, особенно таких, как Майки, надо беречь.

Разговаривая, они доходят до кампуса и поднимаются на второй этаж. Уже стоя у двери в соседнюю комнату, Майкл предлагает:

— Давай завтра сходим к Джерарду вместе? Я сам виделся с ним только в аэропорту, когда встречал, и даже не знаю, как там он устроился. Он говорил, что собирается открыть свой салон, там как раз сдают небольшое помещение на первом этаже, прямо под его комнатой. 

Мысленно Фрэнк стонет, ему безумно не хочется возвращаться в это странное место снова и опять встречаться с психом-старшим-Уэем. Но светлые ореховые глаза Майки смотрят на него с такой надеждой, что он вновь сдаётся, даже не поломавшись для приличия.

— Тогда завтра, после занятий, встретимся под часами в главном холле, не забудь, — и довольный Майки скрывается за дверью своей комнаты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andante con moto (муз. термин, обозначающий предполагаемый темп произведения) - умеренно, с движением


	3. Часть первая. Глава 3. Dolce cantabile

Стоит тёплая осень, и ветер иногда доносит до города вкусный терпкий воздух с побережья. Занятия закончены, толпа обрадованных студентов нескончаемым потоком выливается из дверей университета, рассасывается по аллеям, лавочкам, соседним улицам, и только двое парней на минуту остаются под часами в главном холле, что-то увлечённо обсуждая. Вот они договариваются, выходят из университета и по знакомой дороге плетутся в направлении перекрёстка Аделин-стрит и Четырнадцатой улицы.

— Хочу есть, — начинает ныть Фрэнк, чтобы хоть как-то отыграться на Майки за предстоящее испытание.

— Дойдём до Джерарда и закажем от него пиццу. Между прочим, я сегодня даже не обедал.

— Опять эти двинутые опыты по химии? Профессор скоро закроет вас в аудитории на замок без еды, воды и туалета и выпустит, только когда закончите, если будете идти у него на поводу.

— Кто бы говорил, исследователь запрещённой литературы двадцатого века. Сам уже забыл, как я тебя полудохлого из библиотеки вытаскивал и потом два дня откармливал?

Со стороны они не вызывают никакого лишнего интереса. Просто друзья и очень близкие друг другу люди. Они познакомились, ещё проходя вступительную комиссию, а потом волею судьбы оказались соседями по комнатам, и хотя их факультеты были совершенно разных направлений, а занятия почти не пересекались, это не мешало им находить общие точки соприкосновения и спокойно и интересно общаться на многие темы.

Они притягивались своей непохожестью. Майкл был высоким парнем с выкрашенными в светло-русый волосами, с длинной, резко наискось стриженной чёлкой. Фрэнк, наоборот, был невысок и привлекал к себе внимание татуированной рукой от запястья до плеча, проколотой губой и ушами, а также дикой причёской, где одна сторона головы была коротко острижена и выкрашена в снежно-белый, а другая половина волос была довольно длинной и естественного тёмного цвета.

Они идут спокойным шагом к перекрёстку, где на углу им открывается невероятная картина. Две машины: одна небольшая грузовая, и из неё вытаскивают коробки, какие-то предметы мебели и заносят в дверь, над которой мужчины из второй, служебной машины, монтируют большую вывеску в готическом стиле.

Она смотрится на этой милой, спокойной улочке дико и вызывающе. На белом фоне крупные чёрные острые буквы, будто со стекающей с них вниз красной краской, имитирующей кровь, вещают: "Шизофрения", а чуть ниже и мельче: "Тату-салон Джерарда Уэя"

Майки стоит, как вкопанный, наблюдая за этим действом, а Фрэнк сожалеет, что он не художник, потому что это дивное выражение лица друга хочется срочно воплотить в скетче.

— Ты до сих пор уверен, что с твоим братом всё в порядке? — он толкает Майкла в бок, выводя из ступора, а тот вместо ответа молча берёт его за локоть и скорее тащит через дорогу к двери в помещение, над которой монтируют вывеску.

— Майки! Мой Майки, как же хорошо что ты пришёл! — Джерард налетает неожиданно, появляясь из-за кучи коробок, и буквально кружит брата в объятиях, умудряясь не задевать расставленные везде упакованные в целлофан баррикады.

— Джерард! Как у тебя тут будет здорово! - задыхается в его хватке Майкл. - Я только сейчас понял, что ты теперь живёшь и работаешь совсем рядом, и я так счастлив от этого!

А Фрэнк просто стоит в сторонке и шокировано наблюдает за этими двумя взрослыми людьми, и почему-то ему кажется, что они оба ведут себя странно.

— С Фрэнком ты знаком. Это мой лучший друг из университета, и я хотел спросить, что там за история у вас произошла? — Майкл вопросительно смотрит на Джерарда, а тот, в свою очередь, вопросительно - на Фрэнка.

— По-моему, у нас всё в порядке. Я буду понемногу работать с татуировкой и надеюсь через пару недель закончить её. В моей голове эта лошадка выглядит изумительно, — Джерард безумно широко улыбается, в разрыве губ мелькают белые зубы, и Фрэнка передёргивает от этой плотоядной улыбки. Сколько лет этому парню? Двадцать восемь? Тридцать? Почему он ведёт себя, как псих?

Они заказывают пиццу и поднимаются в небольшую студию Джерарда, где Фрэнк уже был два дня назад. Тут ничего не изменилось. Старое большое зеркало, жуткий бардак, несколько пустых бутылок на полу у кресла, пепельница, утыканная окурками и похожая на спину ежа. И сумрак от штор, почти не пропускающих дневной свет внутрь помещения. 

Майки ведёт себя поразительно. Ничему не удивляясь, он за несколько минут очень активных действий, буквально пока Фрэнк располагает пиццу на журнальном столике, а Джерард медленно садится в своё широкое кресло, успевает непонятным образом привести помещение в приличный вид. У выхода возникает большой пакет с мусором и бутылками, пепельница пуста, со стороны кухни слышится шум чайника и плеск воды.

Джерард смотрит на Фрэнка. Фрэнк не знает, куда деть взгляд, и в итоге тоже начинает смотреть на Джерарда. Неловкий момент, будто им есть, что сказать друг другу, но не произносится ни слова, только безмолвный поединок глаз. Фрэнку кажется, что взгляд Джерарда делает больно. Он продирается сквозь напускные слои внешнего образа, разрывает кожу, просверливает мышцы и дробит кости, чтобы добраться до теоретической сути, которая, как всем известно, спрятана в середине. И что же он видит там? Зачем так смотрит, доставляя почти физическую боль? Фрэнк не выдерживает и сдаётся, отводя взгляд, и сразу его жизнь становится ощутимо легче.

Наконец, из кухни возвращается сияющий Майки с кружками чая, и они, изредка перебрасываясь фразами, приступают к пицце.

— Мне нужен помощник в салон, братишка, — неожиданно изрекает Джерард.

— Я не смогу, — отвечает с набитым ртом Майкл, — у нас сейчас большое исследование в лаборатории, я даже поесть не всегда вовремя успеваю.

— Береги себя, — очень серьёзно отвечает на это Джерард, и брат улыбается ему в ответ.

— А вот Фрэнк сейчас всегда свободен после обеда. Они своё исследование уже сдали.

Фрэнк неудачно и сильно давится пиццей, и Майки приходится стучать его по спине, в то время как Джерард невозмутимо продолжает жевать. Кое-как прокашлявшись, он выдавливает из себя жалкое:

— Я вряд ли смогу здесь работать... — Фрэнк приникает к кружке с чаем, пытаясь промочить горло.

— Я буду бесплатно татуировать тебя, твои рисунки на руках никуда не годятся, это работа дилетанта. Плюс зарплата и бесплатное питание.

Фрэнк давится теперь уже чаем от заманчивых обрисованных перспектив, и тот идёт носом, красивыми коричневыми брызгами оседая на голубых джинсах. Мужчина никак не реагирует на это, с безэмоциональным лицом пережёвывает пиццу и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Я... подумаю, — наконец выдавливает Фрэнк, и Майки очень рад такому положению дел. Он знает, насколько друг помешан на татуировках и как переживает на тему того, что не потянет финансово осуществление своих желаний.

Ещё какое-то время Майкл разговаривает с братом, и, если не придираться, они выглядят практически нормально. Фрэнк же просто пытается разобраться с едой и чаем, чтобы не подавиться снова и осмыслить то, что ему предложили. От такой работы откажется только полный придурок, и Фрэнк им точно не был. Но этот псих с тёмно-красными, как выяснилось при раздвинутых шторах, волосами, сильно настораживает его.

— Завтра в четыре, — говорит на прощание Джерард перед тем, как закрыть за ними дверь. Фрэнк на это только коротко кивает и спешит поскорее уйти.

Какое-то время Майкл и Фрэнк идут до кампуса молча: Майкл — таинственно улыбаясь чему-то своему, а Фрэнк — растерянно и настороженно. Ему до сих пор кажется, что его заманили в ловушку, но не понимает, когда и как это произошло. И в чём, собственно, ловушка?

— Сколько ему лет? — нарушает тишину Фрэнк.

— Джерарду? — Майкл на секунду задумывается. — У нас с ним пятнадцать лет разницы. Значит, ему тридцать пять сейчас.

Финиш. Этот мужик с внешностью воинствующего подростка и поведением психа на пятнадцать лет старше Фрэнка, это в голове не укладывается. Не решаясь больше ничего спрашивать, он идёт молча, погрузившись в свои мысли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolce cantabile (муз. термин, обозначение характера исполнения) - нежно, певуче.


	4. Часть первая. Глава 4. Misterioso agitato

Волнение. Он опаздывает на десять минут, его поток задержал профессор после пары современной литературы.

За дверью салона тихо, висит табличка "Закрыто". Но, вопреки надписи, дверь поддаётся, и вот Фрэнк уже внутри. 

Мастера нигде нет, а в окружающем пространстве произошли кардинальные перемены. Пустые коробки свалены неопрятной грудой в углу. Длинный стол, похожий на массажный, только для татуажа, стоит с одной стороны небольшого помещения с высоким потолком, сразу напротив входа. Странное кресло для тех же целей — с другой. Стеллажи с какими-то книгами, альбомами, дисками. Несколько ярких ламп, новый музыкальный центр и огромные колонки. В углу небольшой стол с обычным стулом, на столе — тетрадь. "Не открывать" — выведено сверху пляшущим почерком.

"Знакомо", — думает Фрэнк и переворачивает верхний лист, остерегаясь воя сирены, но вокруг тихо. На лице Фрэнка написано недоумение. Он перелистывает и перелистывает страницы, всё больше входя в раж. Тетрадь толстая и тёплая. На лице селится удивление, смешанное с восхищением. Тетрадь осторожно закрывается, и парень идёт к двери чёрного хода, за которой лестница на второй этаж в студию Джерарда и ещё одна дверь на улицу, на другую сторону дома.

Ступеньки легко скрипят под ногами. Дерево постарело и рассохлось, или ему просто нравится петь. Дверь в квартиру приоткрыта, и Фрэнк, не слишком смущаясь, тихо попадает внутрь. Старое зеркало встречает его же отражением. Откуда-то из глубины зашторенного наглухо помещения доносятся странные звуки. Лёгкие шлепки?

Раздаётся стон. Он развратный и полный желания. Фрэнк недоуменно замирает. Это трах?! Он назначает на четыре, а сам трахается в это время?!

Фрэнк хочет уйти. Совсем. И никогда не переступать больше порога этого здания. Злость внутри разгорается сильнее, так сильно, что скоро будет не потушить. Хочется развернуться спиной к двери, из-за которой стонут всё громче, а шлепки становятся жёстче и быстрее. И он на самом деле разворачивается и выходит из квартиры.

Любопытно... Любопытство погубило кошку? Фрэнк сползает спиной по стене и садится прямо на деревянный пол рядом с приоткрытой дверью, откуда так же хорошо слышит доносящиеся пошлые звуки. Противно признаваться, но они даже слегка заводят. Никак не удаётся совместить в голове этого немытого психа и эти громкие развратные стоны. Стоп. Это мужские стоны? Ну даёт... Парни обычно не издают столько звуков, когда трахаются. Видимо, Джерард слишком чувствителен, и это смешно. Его слабое место? Надо будет проверить.

Последний протяжный всхлип, после которого всё смолкает. Фрэнк в предвкушении. Скоро из квартиры выйдет малышка, которая соблазнилась этим психом. Хочется посмотреть в её глаза и оценить внешность, насколько требователен его работодатель?

Пять минут.  
Десять минут.  
Они там охренели?

Наконец, дверь толкают изнутри, и Фрэнк едва успевает убрать вытянутые ноги с прохода, чтобы парень не запнулся и не скатился вниз по лестнице.

Парень?!

На вид лет двадцать пять, с тёмными растрёпанными волосами. Симпатичный. Он кидает взгляд на Фрэнка, смущённо поправляет полу длинного плаща. Лестница скрипит под его быстрыми шагами, и дверь на улицу глухо хлопает.

Фрэнк шокирован. Он даже не думал о таком повороте. Боже... Он встаёт и заходит внутрь, чтобы шокироваться ещё больше. 

Голый псих Уэй... Нет, не так. Совершенно обнажённый мастер тату без единого тату на белом теле безуспешно пытается раскурить сигарету, стоя лицом к Фрэнку. Сигарета сопротивляется. Приходится помогать, в кармане всегда живёт обшарпанная зажигалка — многие знакомые с курса курят. Фрэнк курит редко, только когда сильно хочется. Как сейчас, например. Зажигалка Фрэнка уговаривает сигарету Джерарда, и та разгорается от её жара и медленной затяжки. Мужчина поднимает глаза-угли на парня и нагло выдыхает ему в лицо.

— Спасибо.

Тело Джерарда притягивает взгляд. Оно выглядит так, будто слегка высохло изнутри. Только кости, мышцы, сухожилия и кожа. Он довольно худ и при этом очень строен. Торс и живот блестят от пота и... Фрэнка передёргивает от осознания. Он поднимает взгляд от обильных потёков спермы на животе и встречается с взглядом Джерарда.

Он, как всегда, наблюдает совершенно безучастно, медленно затягиваясь, задерживая и, не торопясь, выдыхая. Он делает это одинаково каждый раз, как часы.

— Если ты думаешь, что я буду платить тебе за то, что ты подслушиваешь, как я трахаюсь, или разглядываешь меня, то ты недалёк от истины. Но сейчас, если ты закончил с этим, иди вниз и разгреби весь хлам в салоне в углу, он бесит.

— Я не подслушивал! — непонятно с чего вдруг возражает покрасневший щеками Фрэнк.

Джерард никак не меняется в лице, только рукой резко дёргает и хватает Фрэнка за пах, где под тканью угадывается лёгкая эрекция.

— Маме своей будешь сказки рассказывать. Полотенца найди мне, я не помню, куда их выложил.

Покачивая обнажёнными бёдрами, Джерард шлёпает в сторону ванной, оставляя Фрэнка со своим стыдом и ощущением тёплой руки на промежности посередине комнаты.

Сука! Бесит! Курить!

Полотенце не находится вот уже десять минут. Парень заходит в спальню, где в подробностях осматривает широкую кровать с перемешанными после секса простынями. Его нет ни в шкафу, ни в большом старинном чемодане рядом с кроватью. Фрэнк выбегает из спальни уже через несколько минут поисков. Там всё пропахло похотью, этот запах стойко завис в воздухе, и от него уносит крышу.

Фрэнк перерывает всю квартиру, уже вслух вышёптывая грязные ругательства в адрес психа-старшего-Уэя. Случайно взгляд цепляется за проигрыватель винила, который восседает сегодня на мягком белом троне из свёрнутой махровой ткани. Полотенце...

Сука, шипя, думает Фрэнк. Больная на голову сука мужского пола. Зачем ставить вертушку на банное полотенце? Чтобы мягче вертелось?! Всё. Хватит. Надо делать ноги отсюда.

Парень вешает полотенце на ручку двери в ванную. За ней уже тихо. Самое время уйти незамеченным.

— Внутрь! — раздаётся приказным голосом оттуда.

Фрэнк закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Берёт полотенце, поворачивает ручку и скрывается за дверью в клубах пара. 

*

Коробки разобраны, стоптаны в ровные пласты, связаны между собой верёвками и готовы к акту погребения в мусоровозе. Салон выглядит так, как должен: всё стоит на своих местах, нет пыли, на полу не осталось мелкого мусора, вымытый и посвежевший Джерард роется в ящике с банками пигмента фирмы "Kuro-Sumi" и готовит к работе индукционную машинку. Обнажённый по пояс Фрэнк наблюдает за этим с кушетки, болтая ногами.

— Ляг.

— В прошлый раз я сидел.

— А сегодня ты ложишься. Чувствуешь прогресс в наших отношениях?

Фрэнк обалдело раскрывает и тут же закрывает рот, послушно ложится на кушетку и устраивает лицо в специальном отверстии.

Шаги удаляются. Слышится жужжание привода дисковода. Первые звуки скрипок и виолончелей.

— Сегодня Брамс, "Венгерские танцы".

Фрэнк издаёт полный скорби стон, и мастер приступает к работе.

____________________  
Misterioso agitato (муз. термин, обозначение характера исполнения) - таинственно, взволнованно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misterioso agitato (муз. термин, обозначение характера исполнения) - таинственно, взволнованно.


	5. Часть первая. Глава 5. Misterioso tranquillo

Каждый день.

Каждый божий день повторяется этот пиздец.

Фрэнк уже привык, ха...

Дверь салона, "Закрыто", пустота помещения, чёрная лестница, приоткрытая дверь, стоны и шлепки, очередной (каждый раз новый?!) парень вниз по лестнице, голый Уэй-старший и непослушная сигарета, душ, полотенце, работа в салоне, первые посетители и взгляд со стороны.

Больше всего Фрэнку нравится украдкой наблюдать за ним, когда он работает. Это выглядит как таинство искусство. Это всегда красиво. Ещё большая сосредоточенность на невозмутимом лице. Очень осторожные, уважительные отношения с машинкой, будто он слегка побаивается её. Чёткие, профессиональные движения кисти, поджатые от сосредоточенности губы и чуть сведённые брови. 

Фрэнк ловит себя на том, что просыпается от этого наваждения только от резкого окрика Джерарда, требующего какой-нибудь помощи. Это бесит. Нет, дело не в окрике. Дело в неконтролируемом уходе из реальности, когда он работает рядом. Интересно, он выглядит так же, набивая ему единорога? Или его лицо искажает ехидная усмешка в это время?

Джерард не чудит и ведёт себя вполне адекватно при клиенте. Набивает то, что от него просят, и не пьёт из горла в открытую. Может, ещё не всё потеряно?

Но сегодня всё идёт не так с самого начала.

Дверь салона, на ней "Открыто", и это уже настораживает.

Фрэнк заходит внутрь, Джерард лежит на кушетке для татуажа, смотрит в потолок. В одной руке сигарета, в другой - недавно начатая бутылка чего-то крепкого. Другого он не пьёт.

\- Кофе. Хочу.

\- Как невежливо. Майки ты встречаешь более радостно.

\- Майки мой любимый братишка, а ты - парень с непонятным единорогом на спине. Я вообще до сих пор сомневаюсь, стоит ли тебе доверять, тем более кофе.

Сука! Фрэнк замолкает, потому что... Просто потому что. Потому что легче убить, чем о чём-то договориться с ним, наверное, так. Он идёт за перегородку, позади которой небольшой кухонный уголок: пара тумб, чайник, мини-бар, он же холодильник, электрическая плитка и небольшая раковина. Кофе, кофе... Будет тебе кофе.

\- Ты сегодня не трахаешься? Устал, возраст берёт своё? - язвит Фрэнк. Чёрт, да он сам никогда столько не трахался, потому что это утомляет.

\- Просто сегодня не хочу, - тихо доносится из зала. - Сегодня пригодятся все силы.

\- Все силы? Для чего? - интересуется Фрэнк.

\- Просто предчувствие.

Ну конечно. А что же другое еще может быть? "Просто предчувствие". Съел, Фрэнк?

\- Зачем ты вообще делаешь это? - продолжает он, занимаясь кофе. Никакого растворимого, да, за это сразу расстрел и кремация.

\- Делаю что?

\- Постоянно трахаешься.

\- Потому что хочу.

\- Водишь к себе чужих людей. Каждый раз разных. Это стрёмно...

\- Может, тогда ты сам будешь трахаться со мной? - чуть громче доносится из зала, и Фрэнк решает заткнуться, пока не поздно.

Звук открывающейся двери и звонкий треньк колокольчика, Фрэнк любопытно выглядывает из-за перегородки.

Девушка. Лет двадцать, а может, и меньше, сейчас девушки выглядят так взросло... Длинные чёрные волосы, хрупкая, какая-то очень худенькая фигурка, тёмные круги под глазами. Она растеряна, глядя на лежащего на кушетке Уэя с бутылкой и сигаретой, который, кажется, даже не замечает её. Надо спасать ситуацию.

Фрэнк наскоро вытирает мокрые руки о джинсы и с благожелательной улыбкой идёт к девушке, здоровается, помогает снять лёгкое пальто. Тянется к ламинированному листку прайса, чтобы дать его посетительнице.

\- Сгинь, Фрэнк. Я сам, - неожиданно подаёт голос Джерард, тяжело поднимая тело с кушетки. В его глазах нет и тени опьянения, Фрэнка всегда это удивляло. Он бы уже улетел с трети бутылки французского коньяка.

Рука с прайсом замирает в воздухе, когда мастер, проталкиваясь между Фрэнком и стеллажом, идёт к столу. Вытаскивает из ящика странную рукописную бумажку. Почти кидает её ещё более удивлённой девушке.

\- Прайс. Устраивает - садись на это кресло. Нет - всего хорошего.

Девушка съёживается, пробегая глазами строчки. На мгновение сомневается, потом откладывает листок и садится в кожаное кресло.

Фрэнк никогда не видел этого листочка. Что там написано?

\- Фрэнк, кофе.

_Блять!_

Он убегает на кухню, чуть не свалившись на повороте. Слава Богу, ещё не закипел. Фрэнк облегчённо выдыхает, потому что очень хочется жить. За порчу кофе... Даже думать не хочется о том, что могло бы его ждать за порчу драгоценного кофе. Разливает его в две маленькие чашки и одну большую: Уэй пьёт чёрный напиток именно из неё. Несёт их в зал.

Девушка, смущаясь, лепечет что-то о том, что хочет наколоть бабочку, Джерард только делает последний глоток из бутылки, совершенно не смущаясь, и говорит нечто, похожее на: "Ага...". Фрэнку всё это очень сильно что-то напоминает...

_...Пара недель назад. Впервые он стучит в дверь великого и ужасного мастера татуажа Уэя-старшего. Волнуется, как перед экзаменом. "Я бы хотел красивого дракона на спине...", - и в ответ: "Ага..."_

Девушку уже заранее жалко. Она ведь не знает, что Джерард - псих. Но Фрэнк молчит, потому что... Просто не может из себя ничего выдавить.

Джерард садится напротив неё с готовой машинкой и потом резко сдвигает её длинный свободный рукав выше локтя. Оголяется сгиб руки. Белая кожа и крупные, голубые змейки вен под ней. С ними что-то не в порядке, но со своего места Фрэнк не может разглядеть. Девушка резко вскрикивает:

\- Зачем вы сделали это?!

\- Просто убедился.

Она замолкает. Голова падает на грудь, лицо занавешивают волосы, тело начинает подрагивать, и раздаются всхлипы. Джерард удобнее перехватывает вытянутую руку и безучастно начинает работать на внутренней стороне запястья. Странное место для тату.

Через пару часов она уходит. Ещё никогда Уэй не работал так долго с клиентом, только с Фрэнком и его упоротым единорогом.

\- Приведи машинку в порядок, - Джерард допивает совершенно остывший чёрный кофе, не морщась. - Иглу в мусорку.

\- Зачем? Я простерилизую как следует, иглы же дорогие...

\- Ты оглох? Я сказал - выкинь. Значит - выкинь.

Он чеканит слова и смотрит без эмоций, но взгляд строгий и пробирает до костей.

\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - вздыхает Фрэнк. В конце концов, кто тут хозяин?

С уборкой покончено, салон закрыт на ночь, мастер давно поднялся к себе. Фрэнк садится, чтобы перед уходом расслабленно выкурить сигаретку, и натыкается на валяющийся на кресле листок со странным рукописным "прайсом". 

"Первая работа над контуром - бесплатно. Претензии не принимаются. Стоимость дальнейших этапов оговариваются в индивидуальном порядке, еcли клиент возвращается."

\- Если клиент возвращается?! - вслух повторяет Фрэнк. Удивлённо затягивается ещё глубже. Кажется, псих-старший-Уэй был явно не в себе, когда писал этот "особый прайс". Новый день - новые вопросы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misterioso tranquillo (муз. термин, обозначение характера исполнения) - таинственно, тихо


	6. Часть первая. Глава 6. Nocturne

Ночь. Глубокая ночь за окном, и вертушка крутится на подставке из старых газет - это гасит лишнюю вибрацию, так ему кажется.

Он сидит в этом старом и очень удобном кресле.

Безусловно, это его место в этой комнате. По фэн-шую? Просто оно стоит именно там, где должно стоять. И это чувствуется задницей души, если таковая, конечно, имеется. Ей хорошо и комфортно на этом месте. И эта жуткая усталость отпускает, хоть и ненадолго.

Рояль неистовствует, разбавляя ночную тишину. Соседи однозначно и бесповоротно идут нахуй, потому что им не понять. Да и нет никого вокруг, дом небольшой и узкий, и в нём всего три квартиры на втором этаже и арендованные помещения - на первом. За стеной милая и почти глухая старушка. Иногда он помогает ей поднять пакеты с продуктами, без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма - Джерарду не нравится, как пахнет старость. Этот запах пугает, и ему хочется забиться в тёмный угол от него, спрятаться, укрыться одеялами, как в детстве с Майки, и никогда не чувствовать его снова. Чтобы Она не нашла его, безглазая. У Неё к нему большой и длинный счёт сломанных планов, и чудо, что они до сих пор не встретились. 

\- Ты сдаёшь, Джерард.

Глоток. Сегодня это виски, коньяки кончились.

\- Твоя глупая вера убивает тебя. Тяжело верить в одиночку?

\- Я всегда верил в одиночку, мне не привыкать.

\- Врёш-ш-шь...

Морщится. Снова глоток. Виски палёный и дешёвый, но чтобы не слышать - надо напиться.

Да, раньше он верил вместе с учителем. Тот передал ему эту веру в свои силы: менять и влиять, перекраивать, подправлять, внушать... А теперь уже очень долгое время он верит один. Это тяжело. Это - непростой груз. Но и "особых" клиентов у него было немного. Сейчас же Вселенную будто прорвало.

\- Ты так торопишься с этой девочкой. У неё мало времени?

\- Мало. Но я успеваю.

\- Ты самоуверен. А если завтра тебя собьёт машина и ты сдохнешь? - тихий кашляющий смех.

\- Значит, мне уже станет всё равно.

\- Врёшь... Ты любишь жизнь, хоть и убиваешь себя каждый день.

\- Это ты убиваешь меня каждый день, ёбаная ты сука, - устало отвечает Джерард, опуская голову с закрытыми глазами на грудь, пытаясь проникнуться каждой нотой ноктюрна ре-бемоль мажор Шопена, играющего вместо клавиш по самому его сердцу.

В ответ тишина, и он уже почти начинает радоваться, как...

\- А мальчик? Мальчик с единорогом? У него тоже мало времени?

\- Нет. У него вся жизнь.

\- Зачем ты так прицепился к нему? Думаешь заразить своей верой, как это сделали с тобой когда-то?

\- Я не думаю. Я делаю.

\- Он считает тебя психом.

\- А это не так?

\- Тебе виднее. Но ему, в отличие от тебя, это не нужно. Он кинет тебя, как и все остальные до этого, как только подвернутся более удачные обстоятельства.

\- Я уже набиваю ему тату. А позже подправлю те, что сделали до меня. Это всё изменит.

\- Опять эта наивная вера, Джерард.

\- Она не наивная. Это работает.

\- Это работает до тех пор, пока у тебя есть силы... А что потом? Они ухо-о-дят... Утека-а-ют, - певуче растягиваются последние слова, подражая фортепианным пассажам. И вдруг резко обрываются: - Твои силы.

\- Заткнись!

\- Как я могу заткнуться, если меня нет, Джерард? Меня ведь нет?

\- Заткни-и-ись!!! - орёт он, кидая пустую бутылку в стену, и брызги стекла, как в замедленной прокрутке киноленты, разлетаются фонтаном от неё.

****

Джерард работает с этой девочкой вот уже неделю, и с каждым днём выглядит всё хуже, это настораживает Фрэнка. Это видно тем отчётливее, чем более законченными становятся татуировки на тонких запястьях. Да, их оказывается две, и это не бабочки. Джерард рычит, когда Фрэнк ходит рядом. Он отвлекает его. Но тот всё же замечает, что это колибри. Два колибри-близнеца на её запястьях, они трепещут крыльями и любопытно блестят бусинками чёрных глаз. Они уже почти живые. 

Джерард работает так быстро, как только может. Фрэнк не понимает, куда он так торопится. Заставляет приходить девушку почти каждый день и уже неделю как никого не водит к себе - вот что дико. Кажется, он на самом деле заболел.

Ещё более странно то, что сама девушка за неделю начинает выглядеть намного лучше: мешки из-под глаз почти исчезают, кожа на скулах слегка румянится, и в глазах селится живой блеск. Первые дни она часто плакала, пока Джерард набивал тату. Потом перестала. Последние дни Фрэнк ловит на себе её заинтересованную улыбку. Это всё выглядит странно и беспокоит его. Единорогом, будь он неладен, Джерард почти не занимается, максимум - делает несколько штрихов, пока не убирает машинку в конце рабочего дня.

\- Через пару дней заканчиваем. И нужно будет погасить счёт, - устало закуривая, говорит девушке Джерард совершенно безразличным голосом.

\- Я... я не смогу пока расплатиться, - лепечет она, опуская глаза вниз.

Джерард резко хватает её за скулы и подбородок, поднимая голову выше, и впивается в глаза своим колючим жестким взглядом. Затягивается и медленно выдыхает дым ей прямо в лицо. Она боится его. Закрывает веки, прячась от этого отвратительного жеста и дыма, режущего глаза. Фрэнк еле сдерживается, чтобы не влепить мастеру пощёчину. Это выглядит отвратительно. Но непонятная сила не даёт ему сдвинуться с места.

\- То, что достаётся нам даром, - чеканит слова Джерард, не изменяя безразличному выражению лица, лишь глаза смотрят зло и холодно, - не имеет никакой ценности и силы. Ты ведь понимаешь это?

\- Д-да...

\- Значит, у нас не возникнет проблем, - он резко надевает на лицо широкую безумную улыбку и отпускает лицо девушки. Её слегка трясёт. Она встаёт, одевается и, чуть пошатываясь, уходит. Колокольчик печально звенькает на прощание.

\- Какая же ты сука, Джерард, - не выдерживает Фрэнк, отмирая у своего места у кушетки. Развернувшаяся сцена задела его.

Реакции нет. Джерард проходит мимо, как против пустоты, и только от двери кидает через плечо:

\- Иглу после неё - в урну. Машинку прибери. И найди мне коньяка. Французского. После виски у меня не стоит по утрам, - и скрывается за дверью.

Фрэнк тяжело вздыхает, поднимая глаза наверх, к точечному светильнику. Он каждый день обещает себе, что никогда... Никогда больше не переступит этого порога. И каждый раз, едва заканчиваются лекции в университете, он быстро прощается с Майки и несётся сюда, сгорая от предвкушения: что же тут произойдёт сегодня? Он уже убедился в мастерстве и неординарности таланта Джерарда. Он видел, как оживают его творения, как начинают трепетать, осмысленно блестеть глазами. И теперь не может покинуть этого места. Не может не вернуться, оно зовёт его.

Закончив с уборкой, Фрэнк садится к столу и достаёт из выдвижного ящика, из-под кип старых журналов о татуировках запретную тетрадь. Он уже привык каждый свой рабочий день заканчивать так - скрываясь, сидеть у стола или в кресле, с сигаретой или просто чашечкой кофе, и перелистывать её. И хотя фотографии не передают всего великолепия этих невероятных, фантастически-живых работ, он всё же не может перестать просматривать их, будто бы залезая в чужую тайну, будто касаясь чего-то запретного. Тетрадь довольно пухлая, увесистая и потрёпанная. Тут явно не все работы Джерарда. Только... особые?

Чёрт! Когда он успел сделать её?!

Фрэнк чуть не роняет сигарету себе на футболку от неожиданности, открывая последний на данный момент лист с наклеенной на него фотографией "Полароид".

Тонкие бледные запястья и почти совершенно ожившие, лишь кое-где лишённые цвета перьев, любопытные братья-колибри.

Фотография болтается на листе, и Фрэнк осторожно отлепляет её, намереваясь приклеить получше. Перевернув, замечает корявую косую надпись через всё фото. Читает её. Перечитывает. Его пробивает испарина, а ладони за секунду холодеют и покрываются липким потом. Тут только четыре размашистых слова карандашом.

«Героин. Смерть от передозировки».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nocturne (фр.) - буквально - "ночной". Ночная музыка, род серенады, предназначенной для исполнения в тишине ночи; характер спокойный, нежный.


	7. Часть первая. Глава 7. Confutatis maledictis

День Фрэнка не задаётся с самого утра.

Дождь накрапывает, а потом начинает лить стеной ровно через десять минут после того, как Фрэнк отправляется в университет. Он матерится, но возвращаться ровно с полпути за зонтом тупо. Надежды на то, что дождь кончится после обеда, проваливаются, стоит лишь выглянуть в окно аудитории. Тучи свинцово-тёмным покрывалом укрывают несчастный Окленд, будто мстя ему за что-то. Радует Фрэнка только одно - Майки, этот умник-химик. Внезапно он решил проявить заботу и одолжил ему свой зонт. Когда Фрэнк спросил, как он сам пойдёт домой, тот туманно ответил, что "будет не один". 

\- Оу-оу, полегче, крошка, великий Казанова и соблазнитель всех времён и народов. У тебя новая цыпочка? - оживлённо интересуется Фрэнк. 

Но Майки только показывает ему средний палец и скрывается в пролёте лестниц; их химические опыты ещё не подошли к концу. Кажется, он даже с братом не видится с того раза, когда они ели пиццу. Уже почти три недели прошло? Если не больше. А единорог так и не закончен. Фрэнк как-то свыкается с этой мыслью, и она уже не вызывает взрыва бури негодования в душе. С мыслью об единороге. Ладно уж, хрен с ним. Пусть живёт. Единственное, что парень решает для себя - больше не смотреть, как выглядит тату, до того момента, пока Джерард не закончит с ним.

За почти полторы недели, что мастер набивает колибри на запястьях девушки, Фрэнк ни разу не видел чужих людей у Джерарда, как не видел его голым в потёках спермы. И, кажется, даже успевает соскучиться по этому зрелищу. Да и сам Джерард становится более тихим. Поток его колкостей словно иссякает, он общается с ним только по делу и даже это, кажется, требует от него усилия. Фрэнк видит, что происходит что-то странное и даже пытается расспросить Майки, нормально ли это, на что тот отвечает, что не знает ничего. Но обещает на выходных проведать брата.

Сегодня Джерард работает над парой небольших обычных татуировок. Профессионально, точно, но без огонька - это Фрэнк сразу отмечает. "Коньяка не добрал, что ли?" - думает он, стандартно подгадывая сделать свежий кофе к окончанию работы мастера. Вечером должна прийти девушка с колибри, и вроде сегодня планируется завершить её татуировку. Фрэнк предвкушает, он хочет полюбоваться итогом этой работы, которая больше походит на искусство.

В ожидании они молча сидят и пьют кофе. Джерард - устало и с закрытыми глазами, Фрэнк - с любопытством разглядывая крашеного красноволосого мастера. Кажется, за последнее время он осунулся и неважно спал, если верить кругам под глазами. Это, естественно, его личное дело, но не хочется, чтобы он сдох. Несмотря ни на что, Фрэнк успевает проникнуться к Джерарду уважением и старается не обращать слишком много внимания на эпатажные выходки.

 

Колокольчик предупреждающе тренькает, и в салон заходят двое. Одна - уже известная девушка с колибри, а с ней... Очень странная спутница. Она выглядит плохо: бегающие глаза, бледная тонкая кожа, сальные волосы и худоба, которую плохо скрывает даже свободная одежда. Черты лица заострены и вызывают только неприязнь. На фоне первой девушки, которая сейчас выглядит более чем привлекательно (Фрэнк даже подумывал: "Не пригласить ли её в кафе?"), это особенно ярко бросается в глаза.

 

Джерард всё так же сидит с кружкой и не поднимает век, иногда поднося керамику к губам.

 

\- Зачем ты её привела? - безразличный голос застигает мнущихся девушек на пороге.

\- Ей... нужна ваша помощь, мистер Уэй.

\- Мой салон похож на клинику для наркозависимых? - выплёвывает он в воздух, открывая глаза. 

Смотрит перед собой, достаёт и закуривает сигарету. Медленный вдох, задержка... Фрэнк даже про себя считает иногда: "Раз, два, три..." Неторопливый выдох и пауза перед новой затяжкой. Он точен в этом настолько, словно робот.

\- Но вы набили мне...

\- Ты пришла сама. Ты хотела этого.

\- Но Лилу... Ей всё хуже. Она не может остановиться. И нечем оплатить клинику для неё, - дрожащим голосом говорит девушка, и кажется, до Фрэнка что-то начинает доходить.

\- А кто оплатит её татуировку? - мастер поворачивает голову и зло смотрит на них.

\- Я... Я теперь всё смогу, - съёживается от взгляда девушка. Потом собирается с духом и добавляет: - Мне просто нужно время для этого, вы ведь знаете, я никуда не денусь теперь, пока не расплачусь. Я лучше умру, чем допущу повторение истории.

\- Ты теперь не умрёшь. А вот она - да, - Джерард снова отворачивается. Потом произносит: - Бутылка в кладовой справа на полке. Двигай задницей, Фрэнки, - прикрикивает он, когда Фрэнк не срывается с места в ту же секунду.

 

Фрэнк снова чувствует себя, как под гипнозом. Его напрягает разворачивающаяся сцена, но сделать хоть что-то он не в силах, даже двигается сейчас только потому, что этого захотел мастер. Бутылка пыльная, и жидкость внутри переливается красивым шоколадным цветом. Кухня, обтереть, открыть... Он всё делает на автомате. Возвращается и вручает её Джерарду, который тут же присасывается к горлышку.

\- Я прошу вас, прошу... Сделайте для Лилу то же, что сделали для меня. Я заплачу столько, сколько вы скажете, обращусь к родителям, знакомым, пожалуйста... - не сдаётся девушка, в то время как её спутнице глубоко плевать на разговор. Она перебегает глазами с одного человека на другого, не в состоянии сфокусировать взгляд, и даже не следит за разговором.

\- Ты слышишь меня, детка? - отрывается от бутылки Джерард, который, кажется, начинает терять своё безразличное выражение лица. - Я сказал, она умрёт. Сдохнет. И очень скоро. И её это совершенно не волнует. Понимаешь?

Девушка с колибри сползает по стеклянной двери, у которой всё это время стояла. Её рука выпадает из руки Лилу, которую она держала за ладонь. Та с непониманием смотрит на осевшую подругу. Слёзы большими крупными шариками набухают в уголках глаз, она шепчет:

\- Не. Говорите. Так... - а потом повторяет уже очень громко: - Не говорите так!!!

\- Это просто правда. Ничего личного.

Девушка срывается с места и оказывается около мастера. Падает на колени между его ног и почти трясёт за полы рубашки.

\- Но вы же можете помочь ей, - пуская дорожки слёз, она всхлипывает и дрожит сейчас.

\- Не могу.

\- Но почему? Почему, чёрт вас подери?! Она умирает, человек умирает! А вы можете спасти... спасти жизнь, - сникает она, выпуская из ладоней ткань, видя, что лицо Джерарда не меняется. Он только заглатывает коньяк из горла и между этим затягивается табаком, и снова - никаких эмоций на лице. 

\- Если человек решил сдохнуть - он должен сдохнуть. Ему ничто не поможет до тех пор, пока он не передумает.

Вдруг Джерард разражается диким, вызывающим хохотом. Это выглядит тем страшнее, что между его ног стоит на коленях заплаканная девушка, а вторая, с трясущимися руками, непонимающе наблюдает за этим.

\- Но загвоздка в том, что обычно в тот момент уже поздно. Всё. Точка невозврата пройдена, - неожиданно прерывая смех, заканчивает Джерард свою мысль. Эта резкая смена эмоций вызывает во Фрэнке поднимающуюся тошноту. Он до сих пор не до конца понимает то, о чём тут говорят. От этого попахивает какой-то чертовщиной, а он далёк от мистики.

Джерард поднимается, скидывая с себя руки девушки с колибри, и, выедая взглядом её глаза, произносит:

\- Всё, что ты можешь сделать для неё - убить быстрее, чтобы она не мучилась и не мучила тебя ещё какое-то время. Я сегодня не буду заканчивать твою татуировку, всё настроение испоганено вашим эффектным появлением. Придёшь завтра. Или проваливай, пока не соберёшь сумму. Я могу вообще оставить всё как есть. Правда, не знаю, чем это обернётся для тебя в итоге, - разворачивается и уходит к чёрной двери.

Девушка с колибри просто вне себя. Она в гневе и расстроена, сломлена до невозможности. Фрэнк думает, что, будь у неё в руках нож, она наверняка бы всадила его Джерарду в спину по самую рукоять - таким взглядом она смотрит ему вслед. Он хочет как-то утешить её, помочь подняться, как неожиданно Лилу сама разряжает обстановку. Она просто разворачивается и выходит из салона. Горько всхлипнув, девушка с колибри бросается следом, догонять её:

\- Лилу, стой! Подожди меня, Лилу!

Фрэнк поднимается наверх в квартиру-студию. Надо прояснить ситуацию. Он нанимался работать, а не становиться зрителем непонятных сцен. Это напрягает его, и ещё больше напрягает то, что он не может никак адекватно реагировать на происходящее - только наблюдать.

Он находит мастера в кресле. Пластинка кружит танец на вертушке, и из колонок доносится душеразрывающее: "Confutatis maledictis...", слышное ещё с лестницы. Фрэнк морщится от этой музыки.

\- Что это за нахрен было сейчас внизу? Мне кажется, что я чего-то не понимаю. Это трахает мне мозг, объяснись, будь добр.

Молчание служит ему ответом.

\- Я увольняюсь, - решается Фрэнк и разворачивается к выходу.

\- Иди проспись, Фрэнки. Ты неадекватен.

\- Сука! Хочешь сказать, что ты адекватен? Хоть когда-нибудь?

\- Я не решаю на горячую голову.

\- А я просто прошу: объясни мне, что тут происходит!

\- Я не могу.

\- Да почему?

\- Ты или сам поймёшь... со временем. Или не поймёшь. И тогда всё напрасно, - Джерард обнимает губами горлышко бутылки и делает большой глоток. Внутри уже почти пусто, коньяк уходит, словно тыквенный сок.

\- Хорошо, блять, объяснил. Не придерёшься.

\- Просто уйди сейчас, Фрэнк. У тебя есть все шансы разобраться самому. Я не объясню тебе, просто потому, что не знаю, что объяснять и как. Возвращайся завтра.

\- Охренеть... - шипит Фрэнк и быстрым шагом уходит из этой квартиры. 

Его несёт оттуда огромная злость и раздражение. Знакомый зуд разрывает тело, и ноги по давно известному маршруту добираются до пирсинг-салона.

\- Нос, - говорит он, садясь в кресло. - Без анестезии.

****

Едва за Фрэнком закрывается дверь, Джерард опрокидывается с кресла вперёд. Гладкий паркетный пол. Его рвёт. Рвёт дорогим коньяком, смешанным с желчью и желудочным соком. Судорога сводит тело снова и снова, пока хор нежными голосами ткёт над его головой мелодию: "Oro supplex el acclinis cor contritum quasi cinis, gere curam mei finis."*

\- Ты жалок, Джерард...

Он только горько и сдавленно стонет в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confutatis maledictis (лат.) - "Ниспровергнув злословящих". Здесь - часть из музыкального Реквиема, в данном случае, авторства Моцарта.
> 
> *"Молю, коленопреклоненный, с сердцем, разбивающимся в прах, дай мне спасение после моей кончины." (лат.)


	8. Часть первая. Глава 8. Affettuoso assai

Он пьян. Проколотая ноздря болит. Эта боль сладко тычется во все уголки тела, стекая с лица.

В наушниках дикая, раскачивающая пульс музыка. Разрушение. Он шагает и дёргает головой в её ритме, накинув капюшон. Идёт со всей жестокой уверенностью, что сегодня вытрясет все кишки из этого недоговаривающего ублюдка.

Пары заканчиваются немного позже, после них - пятничная выпивка в баре с сокурсниками. Намеренный прогул работы. И много мыслей в голове. Как итог - решение, которое движет его ноги к салону в ритме уничтожения. Хочется рвать и метать, но установка задана иначе: "Спокойно. Поговорить"

Он пьян в той степени, что больше всего нравится ему. И очень редко удаётся эту грань поймать. Когда чувства обострены и ярки, и ощущения от этого наточены до предела. Тронь - и пойдёт кровь. Алые бусинки. Кап-кап... В голове приятный шум, мешающий думать логично. К херам логику. Ещё ни разу она не спасла его. "Покажите, что в этом мире происходит логично, и я покажу вам свою голую задницу прямо посреди Четырнадцатой улицы", - думает Фрэнк. Он не в порядке сейчас. Он снова вернулся к пирсингу. Он снова радуется неправильным ощущениям. Он снова откатился назад, и виной всему этому - красноволосый мудак с замашками психа.

Салон уже закрыт. Фрэнку приходится обойти здание и зайти с чёрного входа. Его встречает приоткрытая дверь в квартиру и знакомые звуки из спальни. Не церемонясь, просто проходит внутрь, не снимая лёгкую куртку. 

На кровати Джерарду отсасывает какой-то парень с длинными светлыми волосами.

\- Надо поговорить, - невозмутимо бросает Фрэнк, стягивая наушники с долбящей ударными и басом музыкой.

Парень с членом во рту давится, прерывается и оборачивается на него в недоумении. Джерард же совершенно неадекватен. Кажется, он наконец-то пьян настолько, что находится в полубессознательном состоянии. Это сколько же надо выпить, зная его таланты, чтобы выглядеть так? Глаза затянуты размытой пеленой, и не понятно, тут ли он, или ему кажется, что всё происходящее - сон. 

Фрэнк сам не вполне трезвый. Он чувствует полную безнаказанность. И решает стать королём ситуации. Сейчас или никогда.

\- Я не уйду, - кидает он парню. - Если хочешь - можешь трахать это тело при мне, а потом я буду говорить. Но лучше бы ты съебался отсюда сейчас.

Парень зло смотрит на него, потом решает и медленно поднимается. Торопливо собирает разбросанные вещи и уходит.

Джерард наблюдает за обоими из-под прикрытых век, не подавая особых признаков жизни. Голый, разметавшийся по простыням. Красные волосы в беспорядке раскинуты по подушке. Фрэнк видит это как растёкшееся пятно крови от пущенной в лоб пули. Эрекция Джерарда выглядит вызывающе и пошло. Невольно Фрэнк вспоминает, что только что ему отсасывали, а он прервал их. Какого хрена он делает? Но уже поздно дёргаться.

\- Я решил, что ты объяснишься со мной сейчас, - говорит он в лицо Джерарду, присев сбоку и нависнув над ним. - Собери свои мозги в кучку, старичок, и выдай что-нибудь вразумительное, что у тебя происходит за херня с этими татуировками. Хватит трахать мне мозг всей этой мистикой, я не понимаю её.

Зрачки Джерарда неожиданно приходят в движение, сужаются. Будто он - вдруг - узнаёт Фрэнка. А затем он начинает хохотать. С хрипами, расплёвыванием слюны и стонами. Он хохочет так самозабвенно, что Фрэнк почти забывает о своих установках и просто хочет со всей дури вмазать ему в челюсть, чтобы он заткнулся. Но тут Джерард открывает рот.

\- Миленький маленький мальчик Фрэнки снова колет себя иголками? И как тебе это? Заводит? - рука Джерарда нагло забирается по бедру на пах Фрэнка и начинает делать развратные движения пальцами и всей ладонью. - Долго же ты держался, мазохист-извращенец! Сделал себе новую дырочку? Ты считаешь, что стал лучше? Или красивее? Может, твоя душа от этого поднялась на пару ступеней в развитии? Или ты приблизился к просветлению и мокше*? Так что, Фрэнки? Что из этого всего ты выберешь ответом? Или же ты просто-напросто маленький, хорошо скрывающийся псих, который возбуждается и кайфует от того, что калечит своё тело?

Фрэнк зло сбивает руку Джерарда, которой он уже умудрился довести его до эрекции. Все чувства обострены и усилены лёгким опьянением, и Фрэнк ненавидит себя за эту идею - выпить сегодня. Слова Уэя рвут его на части. Эти слова так точны, словно иглы дротика. И каждое попадает ровно в десяточку. Все эти слова, что он сам боялся сказать себе. Он ненавидит сейчас этого человека, всем сердцем. Как ещё можно относиться к тому, кто открывает тебе всю правду о твоей поднаготной? Неприглядную, противную, чёрную. Которую хочется спрятать подальше. Обозвать красивыми именами. Выдумать оправдания. Пользоваться ей в темноте, сумраке, потому что стоит вытащить эти кучки говна на свет - как сразу становится понятно, что это такое и что из себя представляет. Гнев, злость, раздражение, страх - волнами накатывают на Фрэнка. Безумные глаза Джерарда сверлят ему мозг, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чём.

\- Ты сорвал мои планы, мальчик Фрэнки. Я не трахался две недели, потому что делал эту чёртову татуировку маленькой девочке-на-героине. Сегодня я закончил, когда ты был хер знает где. И я намеревался хорошенько оторваться после всего этого. Может, ты свалишь отсюда со своими умными идеями? Или лучше сделаешь всё за того парня? - Джерард настойчиво обхватывает Фрэнка руками и заваливает его на кровать, прямо на себя. Его язык горячо, нагло прописывает строку по солёной шее. Впивается в кожу зубами, засасывает.

У Фрэнка мутится сознание. Он не понимает ничего, не понимает, что вообще происходит. Ощущает лишь, как пульсирует в паху и как пьяный вдрызг Джерард ставит глубокий засос на его шее. Глаза заволакивает кровавой пеленой. Не понимая, что делает, он хватает Джерарда за руку и резко разворачивает спиной кверху. Больно заводит локоть так, что тот не может толком пошевелиться. Свободной рукой торопливо расстёгивает ширинку штанов, освобождая член.

\- Больно! Отпусти, Фрэнк! Какого хера ты творишь?

Лицо Джерарда вжато боком в подушку. Фрэнк крепко держит его с заломленной рукой, давит сверху. Задница Джерарда вызывающе отставлена. Фрэнк окидывает взглядом, в котором только гнев и похоть, поверхности у кровати. Дотягивается до открытого тюбика и, не торопясь, размазывает содержимое по члену и между ягодиц.

\- Стоп, Фрэнк! - хрипит Джерард. Он начинает паниковать, пьяная шутка зашла слишком далеко.

Фрэнк уверенно и как можно глубже вгоняется в него, не обращая внимание на тугое сопротивление.

Поставленная на повтор песня на полную громкость орёт из валяющихся на полу наушников. Разрушение.

"Да, вот так. Моя музыка. Я трахаю тебя под мою музыку. Ты этого хотел?" - бессвязно думает парень, отдаваясь неадекватным порывам, бешено толкаясь вперёд, бессознательно подстраиваясь к ритму музыки.

Джерард не издаёт больше ни звука. Уже поздно, всё произошло. Губа закушена, и из зажмуренного глаза к подушке стекает еле заметная влажная дорожка.

Фрэнк долбится в него сзади, постепенно сбиваясь с ритма и ускоряясь. Его ведут накатывающие ощущения, он близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Вот, вот... Ещё...

Вгоняется до самого основания, прижавшись яйцами, и коротко и резко стонет от ошеломляющего оргазма, запрокинув голову, широко округлив губы.

\- Проваливай, - тихо и зло шепчет Джерард.

Фрэнк медленно приходит в себя от этих слов. Дыхание сбито, а мысли перепутаны.

\- Проваливай! - орёт Уэй из последних сил.

Фрэнк вынимает член и обтирается лежащей тут же майкой. Застёгивается, хватает наушники. Ещё не понимая до конца, что натворил, быстро уходит из квартиры.

 

Хлопок двери.

Джерард со стоном заваливается на бок, разминая затёкшую от силового захвата руку.

\- Всё повторяется, не так ли?

Джерард не открывает глаза и молчит. Только его тяжёлое дыхание разносится по комнате.

\- Может, проблема всё-таки не в них? Ведь уже не первый раз ты...

\- Заткнись!!! - не выдерживая, рычит Джерард. Такое долгожданное опьянение покидает его огромными семимильными скачками. Дойти до него требовало немалых усилий, и всё - насмарку.

\- Посмотри правде в лицо. Проблема не в них. Она в тебе. Ты провоцируешь вместо того, чтобы просвещать.

Джерард, собираясь с силами, неловко встаёт с кровати. Пошатываясь, идёт в холл к вертушке. Первая попавшаяся пластинка ложится на чёрный блин. Сперма Фрэнка тёплыми потёками тянется по внутренней стороне бёдер.

Всё равно, что. Громче... Громче! Громче!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Affettuoso assai (муз. обозначение характера исполнения произведения) - с чувством, чрезмерно.
> 
> *мокша (санскр.) - освобождение из круговорота рождений и смертей (сансары) и всех страданий и ограничений материального существования.


End file.
